Misión imposible
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: No dejen que el título los engañe, no es una comedia... o por lo menos no lo es al principio XD Nuestro querido Soul mete la pata a más no poder y termina con una Maka MUY enojada ¿como hará para arreglarlo? ¿Maka podrá perdonarlo? Ligero OoC
1. La pelea

**Hola gente !!**

**seguramente ya estaran hartos d mis fics, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo mucha imaginacion XD**

**este fic ya lo terminé, s cortito, tendrá 7 caps.**

**¿cuantas veces tengo q repetir q Soul Eater no me pertenece?**

**no los entretengo más, q disfuten el cap !! ^^**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1. La pelea**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el Shibusen. Los alumnos charlaban en los pasillos, mientras que otros huían por sus vidas, como Hero, que huía desesperadamente de Black Star.

_ ¡Hero! ¡espera, quiero practicar algunos ataques contigo!_ gritaba el ninja persiguiéndolo.

Fue una larga persecución. El pobre muchacho corrió por todo el Shibusen hasta llegar a la azotea, que fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de su error… atrapado, sin salida, solo quedaba arrojarse por el balcón, y al escuchar a su escandaloso compañero acercarse a toda velocidad, no dudó en saltar.

Fue un milagro que haya salido ileso, pero apenas tocó suelo, siguió huyendo. para Black Star en cambio, no le fue nada difícil saltar desde esa altura y perseguirlo.

Hero intentó desviarse para perderlo, pero le seguía el rastro como un sabueso. Intentó de todo. Correr en zigzag, correr colina abajo ( como si lo persiguiera un oso ) esconderse, pero nada servía. Volvió a entrar al Shibusen hasta que de tanto correr, se chocó con alguien…

_ ¡Oye! No corras en el pasillo… maldición… arruinaste mi simetría_ murmuró Death the Kid arreglando su traje.

_ ¡Kid! Que bueno que te encuentro ¡sálvame!_ suplicó desesperadamente el pobre muchacho.

_ ¿Eh?_ preguntó confundido.

_ ¡Black Star me persigue! ¡no dejes que me encuentre!_

Apenas terminó de decir eso, comenzaron a escuchar los gritos del peliazul, buscando a Hero por todas partes.

_Mmm… veré lo que puedo hacer_ murmuró Kid pensativo mientras se sostenía el mentón con una mano.

_ ¡Por favor!_ suplicó al oír que los gritos se acercaban.

_Escóndete en la enfermería, yo lo calmo_ propuso finalmente.

_ ¡Gracias!, me salvaste la vida… literalmente_ dijo antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad a la enfermería.

_ ¡Hey, Kid! ¿no has visto a Hero?_ preguntó el ninja que acababa de llegar.

_No, ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? Ya lo traumatizaste para toda la vida_

_No lo traumaticé, solo practiqué algunos de mis movimientos con él y ya se puso a llorar como una niñita_ dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_Eso es porque te lo tomas en serio, ¿recuerdas la última vez que practicaste con él?, lo dejaste una semana en el hospital_

El peliazul estaba a punto de responderle, pero se vieron interrumpidos por cierto dúo que acababa de ingresar y estaban armando bastante escándalo, o por lo menos uno de ellos…

_Por favor, Maka, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento?_ repetía el peliblanco, con un tono de verdadera disculpa en su voz, mientras perseguía a su técnico.

_ ¿Y ahora que pasó?_ murmuró Black Star.

_Como si no supieras, lo de todos los días_ explicó el shinigami dando a entender que era más que obvio.

_No lo creo, si fuera lo de todos los días Soul no se estaría disculpando de verdad_ observó el ninja.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al sonar el timbre los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Kid se debatía entre ir a preguntarle al peliblanco lo que pasaba o guardar silencio mientras tomaba asiento al lado de sus armas.

Maka por otro lado, se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Tsubaki cuando su arma se sentó a su lado, dejando a un Soul resignado y suspirando en el asiento.

Black Star aprovechó la retirada de su amiga para sentarse al lado de la guadaña y averiguar cual era el problema, y Kid que estaba detrás de ellos, se acercó para escuchar lo más atentamente posible la conversación, ya que no era normal esa actitud en Soul.

_Soul, viejo, ¿Qué pasó?_ preguntó sin mucho interés el ninja mientras se ponía cómodo en su asiento, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

El albino suspiró nuevamente y se preparó para lo que se le venía encima.

_Es una larga historia, pero… ahora sí que metí la pata… no, decir que metí la pata es poco_

_¿A que te refieres?_ preguntó el shinigami.

_Bueno…_ comenzó el peliblanco, pero no tuvo oportunidad de contar su relato, ya que entró Stein, con su siempre única forma de entrar que tenía, cayendo al piso con todo y silla.

_Lamento la tardanza, pero es que este pequeñín es muy escurridizo_ anunció el profesor señalando una jaula que contenía un… animal extraño… o por lo menos parecía un animal.

Stein colocó la jaula en su escritorio ( que ya lo había transformado en una mesa de disecciones ) y preparó sus instrumentos de tortura… comenzó sacando un bisturí.

El pobre animal miró temeroso el cuchillo. Era una especie de pájaro un poco grande, y de plumas rojas y anaranjado. Era un bellísimo pájaro… lástima que cayó en las manos de Stein…

_Bien, para la clase de hoy, diseccionaremos este precioso, raro y casi extinto Fénix_ anunció orgulloso.

_ ¡¿Qué, un Fénix?!_ murmuró un alumno.

_ ¡Se supone que es sagrado!_ murmuró otro.

_ ¡¡Se supone que no existen!!_ continuaban murmurando.

Pero se detuvieron al ver la expresión tan aterradora que tenía la cara de su profesor. Sonreía maléficamente, y no hace falta mencionar el miedo del pobre pájaro.

_Comencemos…_ anunció mientras acercaba el bisturí al pecho del pájaro.

_Ne… Maka-chan… ¿Soul-kun y tu volvieron a pelearse?_ preguntó Tsubaki intentando ignorar los gritos del pobre animal.

_¿Quien?... oh, ¿te refieres al idiota de ahí?... no… pelearme es poco…_ contestó muy molesta.

Tsubaki tragó fuertemente con algo de miedo, de todas las veces que Maka había discutido con su arma, nunca la había visto tan molesta.

_Dime, ¿acaso sucedió en su última misión?_ preguntó esta vez intentando ir mas despacio.

_Si… te puedo asegurar que fue la _última__

_ ¿Eh?_ murmuró Tsubaki ahora sí muy preocupada, le llamó la atención la manera en la que su amiga dijo "ultima".

Por otro lado, los chicos también intentaban mantener una conversación normal, intentando ignorar los gritos del Fénix.

_ ¿Y bien?_ insistió el peliazul.

_De verdad… es muy grave… cometí el peor error de toda mi vida_ explicó serio, con un deje de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

_Vaya… debió de haber sido algo serio para que estés así_ murmuró Kid.

_Si… y esta vez, ella tiene la razón… fui un idiota_ respondió ya sin poder ocultar el arrepentimiento.

_¿Que fue lo que pasó exactamente?_ preguntó el shinigami.

_Digamos que… dije algo que nunca debería haber dicho_

_¿Que?, ¿solo por eso?_ preguntó incrédulo Black Star.

_No, cuando me refiero a _nunca, _es porque realmente, _nunca _debí haber dicho _eso__

_¿Pero que le pudiste haber dicho que sea tan grave?, si le dices plana todo el tiempo y no se enoja así_ cuestionó el peliazul.

_Estoy seguro de que ustedes también querrán matarme cuando lo sepan…_

Su relato fue suspendido por una explicación del profesor cuando un alumno no lo pudo soportar más y salió corriendo a vomitar.

_Que sensible…_ murmuró Stein. Luego miró al resto de sus alumnos y explicó _ lo curioso de este espécimen, es… bueno, creo que lo entenderán mejor si lo ven ustedes mismos_ concluyó mientras le esparcía un líquido al pobre bicho que perdió su forma, para luego prender un fósforo y encender el animal.

Una gran llamarada apareció en cuanto el fuego del fosforo rozó la gasolina que había esparcido sobre el ave.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron con la boca abierta y sin entender las acciones de su profesor, hasta que vieron como el pájaro se terminó de quemar.

Solo habían quedado las cenizas, pero al instante, apareció una luz rojiza y la ceniza fue tomando forma, hasta convertirse de nuevo en el magnífico Fénix que trajo el profesor.

_Oohhhhh_ se escuchó a coro por parte de los alumnos.

_Por eso el Fénix es mi ejemplar favorito_ explicó Stein acomodando sus gafas, hasta que en su cara nuevamente se formó una sonrisa espeluznante _uno puede diseccionarlo una, y otra, y otra vez_

Finalmente el timbre los salvó y muchos salieron huyendo.

_Bien, entonces, ¿Por qué se pelearon?_ preguntó Kid intentando reanudar la conversación.

_Yo…_ comenzó, pero apenas vio a su técnico salir, intentó perseguirla de nuevo _ ¡Maka, espera!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la cafetería, Maka y Tsubaki estaban sentadas juntas, y con ellas estaban: Liz, con un almuerzo completamente dietético y bajo en grasas, Patty con unos helados, caramelos y chocolates (que no tardaron en ser devorados) y Chrona comiendo arroz y sardinas.

Los chicos no tardaron en aparecer. Cada uno se sentó junto a su respectiva compañera, pero cuando Soul se sentó al lado de su técnico, ella simplemente se levantó con su bandeja de comida y se fue a otro lado, lejos del alcance de la vista de todos.

_Vaya, si que está molesta…_ observó Kid.

_¿Que sucede?_ preguntó Liz, que no entendía el por que del comportamiento de su amiga.

_Maka y Soul se pelearon_ aclaró el peliazul.

_Que novedad…_ murmuró la mayor de las Thompson de manera sarcástica.

_No, pero cuando digo: se pelearon, es porque esta vez se pelearon en serio…_ aclaró Black Star.

_¿Y por que?_ volvió a preguntar Liz.

_Todavía no lo sabemos_ respondió Kid, mirando a Soul (que no despegaba los ojos de su plato) para que hablara de una vez.

_Fue total y absolutamente culpa de Soul_ dijo repentinamente Tsubaki, con un tono tajante y frío, claramente molesta.

_¿Tsu-Tsubaki?_ preguntó atónito su técnico, que apenas podía creer que escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de su arma. Realmente debió de haber sido algo MUY grave para hacer enojar de esa forma a su compañera.

_ ¡¿Tu si sabes lo que pasó?!_ preguntó Kid bastante sorprendido, a lo que la chica asintió.

_Maka-chan me lo contó todo… y tiene toda la razón del mundo para ignorarlo_

La guadaña ya no pudo soportarlo más y también se retiró de la mesa con su bandeja de comida. Los demás pudieron notar la expresión de dolor presente en su rostro, sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, estaba muy arrepentido.

CONTINUARA…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wajajaja XD**

**quiero ver cuantas son capases d odiar a Soul cuando c enteren d lo q hizo XD**

**si quieren saber q fue lo q hizo Soul, solo manden un review XD**


	2. Perdón

**Konichiwa !! ^^**

**woow O.o realmente me sorprendió la cantidad d reviews q reciví x el primer cap... tengo q dejarlos con la intriga mas seguido para q me dejen reviews... wajaja XD**

**ok, c q muchos c preguntarán: "q hizo Soul??"**

**la respuesta?: ... no c las dire XD wajaja soy mala XD**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2. Hay cosas que no se arreglan con un simple "perdón"**

Aún quedaba bastante tiempo del recreo, y Soul decidió aprovecharlo para buscar a su técnico y disculparse.

Cuando ella se levantó de la mesa no se fijó hacia donde fue, por lo que ahora se encontraba buscándola por todo el Shibusen. Estaba exhausto, la había buscado por todas partes y no la encontraba, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Salió a la azotea a refrescar su mente ya a punto de rendirse, hasta que, como regalo del cielo, finalmente la vio caminando por el patio. No dudó en saltar y correr hasta alcanzarla.

_ ¡Maka! ¡espera!_ pidió corriendo hacia ella.

Ella solo giró su cabeza y al ver que era él, lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

El albino ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de la chica, claro que tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar molesta y odiarlo con toda su alma, pero podría hacer algo menos desquiciante que aplicarle la ley del hielo.

No tardó en alcanzarla, y esta vez tomó medidas drásticas para evitar que escape. Apenas la alcanzó la sujetó de las muñecas y la acorraló contra la pared, mirándola fijamente. Al instante se arrepintió por haber sido tan brusco, pero no desistió.

_ ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡suéltame!_ protestó más que molesta.

_Maka, escúchame, por favor…_ intentó hablar con un tono suave de voz para que notara lo arrepentido que estaba.

_No, ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decirme, ¿recuerdas?_ interrumpió con un tono frío y una mirada cargada de odio. Odio puro.

_Escucha, tienes razón, fui un idiota, nunca quise decirte eso, perdóname…_

_Suéltame_ advirtió manteniendo su tono frío.

_Por favor…_ siguió suplicando.

_ ¡Que me sueltes!_ intentó zafarse, pero él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

_Maka, si no estuviera realmente arrepentido te aseguro que no estaría haciendo esto, perdóname, por favor_

_¿Perdonarte?... ¡¿perdonarte?! ¡¿a caso crees que eso se arregla con un simple "lo siento"?! ¡¿tienes idea de cuánto dolieron esas palabras?!_ gritó sin poder ocultar más las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas.

Eso pareció suavizar el agarre de su arma, cosa que aprovechó para liberarse y alejarse algunos pasos dándole la espalda.

_Maka, espe…_ pero fue interrumpido.

_ ¡Ya basta! ¡deja de seguirme!, ¡ya te dije que te busques a otro técnico, renuncio!_ gritó antes de comenzar a correr.

Él se quedó atónito al oír esas palabras, aunque ella ya lo había dicho en el momento de la discusión, pero mantenía las esperanzas de poder reconciliarse con ella si le mostraba cuan arrepentido estaba.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De regreso en la clase, los chicos le seguían insistiendo a Tsubaki para que contara lo que Maka le había dicho, pero no había manera.

_Ya les dije que no, le prometí a Maka-chan que no diría nada, además, es decisión de ella si quiere que lo sepan o no_ dijo el arma, dando a entender que no sacarían ni una palabra de ella.

Los chicos suspiraron resignados y se dirigieron a sus asientos, y la rubia que acababa de llegar, por supuesto que se sentó lo más lejos posible de Soul, nuevamente junto a Tsubaki.

Y si Maka no decía nada, solo les quedaba una opción: Soul. Se acercaron a él para comenzar el duro interrogatorio por el cual tuvo que pasar Tsubaki, pero él estaba sumamente distraído, parecía mas zombie que Sid. Hasta que Black Star le golpeó la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar.

_ ¡Auch!_ se quejó frotándose su pobre cráneo.

_Te estamos hablando_ se quejó el ninja.

_No tengo ganas de hablar en este momento_ respondió el albino con un tono apagado y triste.

_ Vamos, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que nos digas?_ preguntó Liz.

Pero todas las conversaciones finalizaron cuando el profesor entró al aula y puso orden. Otra vez, tendrían que esperar otras dos horrendas horas con Stein antes de saber que pasó entre sus dos amigos.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez finalizadas las clases, tanto Soul como Maka huyeron de las preguntas de sus amigos, o por lo menos Soul, ya que la rubia solo se dedicaba a huir de él. Ella caminaba apresuradamente, pero todavía sin correr. Él hacía lo mismo pero manteniendo una distancia prudente, no quería arruinar las cosas de nuevo.

_Tienes potencial para ser un acosador, ¿te lo han dicho?_ reclamó molesta sin mirarlo.

_Sabes que no voy a dejar de perseguirte hasta que me perdones_ respondió bastante decidido.

_Sabes que no voy a perdonarte_ aclaró con un tono más frío.

_Maka… por favor, solo dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones_

_No hay nada que puedas hacer, el daño ya está hecho_ contestó acelerando un poco más su paso.

_Se que me odias, pero créeme, no quise decirlo…_

_ ¡Cállate!, ¡ya te dije que no hay nada que hacer!... tu mismo lo dijiste… te será más fácil con alguien que no sea tan débil como yo…_ murmuró esa última parte con la voz quebrada mientras ambos detenían su caminar.

Llegaron algunos minutos de incomodo silencio sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera o dijeran algo. La pobre ya no podía retener las lágrimas, pero intentaba ocultarlas manteniéndose de espaldas a él.

_Maka…_ murmuró el joven mientras extendía un brazo hacia ella, pero se detuvo al oír su voz.

_ ¡Te odio!_ gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Desapareció por completo de la vista del muchacho que ya resignado bajó su mirada y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras comenzaban a caer algunas gotas de lluvia.

_Lo se…_ murmuró con la tristeza presente en su voz, que no se molestó en ocultar.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Te odio". Esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en la mente del arma. Sentía una enorme punzada en el corazón cada vez que las oía. Se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol, resguardándose de la lluvia que se hacía más intensa… como su tristeza.

Se sentía como un completo idiota, aún se preguntaba ¿Cómo pudo decirle _eso_? ¿Cómo pudo hacer llorar a la chica que amaba?. En estos momentos ya no le molestaba admitirlo, lo que más le importaba era reconciliarse con ella. Quería volver a ver su cálida sonrisa cuando iba a despertarlo por las mañanas, quería volver a escucharla reír. Pero tuvo que arruinarlo todo…

Nunca se esperó que las cosas terminarían de esa manera, ni él se creyó capaz de decirle algo así y herirla de semejante forma. Al recordar la discusión sintió un gran vacío en su pecho. Se sintió como la peor basura del mundo, y ella tenía toda la razón para odiarlo con toda su alma.

Realmente era cierto, el daño ya estaba hecho, y eso no se arregla con un simple "perdón".

_Vaya vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿el chico mas "cool" del Shibusen en este estado tan deplorable?_ se burló una voz muy fastidiosa a los oídos de la guadaña.

"Cállate" le ordenó molesto.

No tardó mucho en escuchar el sonido del tocadiscos. Al abrir los ojos confirmó sus sospechas, ya estaba en la Dark Room. Y el molesto diablillo bailaba de una forma muy extraña, sin despegar los ojos de él. Mantenía una expresión burlona y una mirada malvada.

_Sabes perfectamente que _eso _no hubiera pasado si te hubieras entregado a la locura…_ soltó el demonio.

_Cállate…_ murmuró entre dientes, presionando fuertemente con sus manos los descansabrazos de la silla.

_Todo esto sucedió porque lo permitiste… si me hubieras escuchado en ese momento, te hubieras ahorrado esa discusión con tu compañera… o ¿quizá debería decir… ex-compañera?_ preguntó mientras se formaba una sonrisa macabra más pronunciada en su rostro.

_ ¡Cállate!_ finalmente estalló arrojándole la silla.

El demonio se desvaneció junto con la Dark Room, pero su molesta voz seguía presente en la cabeza del chico.

_Sabes que me necesitas… sabes que necesitas la locura…_ susurró el diablillo antes de soltar una carcajada maléfica y fundirse con el ruido de la lluvia hasta desaparecer.

_Cállate… maldita sea, ¡no caeré en la locura!, si me dejo llevar la que sufrirá será ella…_ murmuró antes de descargar su ira en una patada dirigida a un árbol.

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seee... me quedó cortito T.T**

**jeje, respondiendo algunos reviews q me mandaron: le puse rated M xq d alguna manera c tiene q solucionar el problema ¿no? XD**

**espero reviews !!**

**entre más reviews, más rapido les traigo el cap... y mas rapido c enteran d lo q paso XD**


	3. Palabras

**Hola !!**

**grax x los reviews !! TwT**

**a petición d muchos, aqui les dejo el tercer cap XD**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3. Palabras que lastiman, heridas que no sanan**

Era de mañana en el Shibusen, y por uno de los pasillos de la gran estructura, caminaba una rubia con dos coletas. Tu semblante estaba serio, y no despegaba los ojos del piso. Caminaba sin prestarle la más mínima atención al camino, ya que su mente estaba ocupada con asuntos más importantes… como la discusión que tuvo con su arma. Ahora ya ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerlo como su arma, ya que de debatía entre cambiar de compañero o irse del Shibusen.

_Maka_ la llamó Liz con una pequeña sonrisa, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_Oh, buenos días_ respondió intentando sonreír.

_ ¡Hola hola!_ saludó alegre como siempre Patty.

_Te ves cansada, ¿Qué ha pasado?_ preguntó Liz ligeramente preocupada, pero sin duda, lo que en verdad quería era sacar algo de información, y esta vez no se daría por vencida hasta hacerla hablar.

_Simplemente no pude dormir bien_

_Ah…_ estaba a punto de abrir la boca para iniciar el interrogatorio cuando llegó alguien más.

_Buenos días Maka ¿Cómo amaneciste?_ preguntó amablemente el shinigami mientras se acercaba a ellas.

_Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?_ aprovechó cualquier oportunidad, la más pequeña que fuera para cambiar el tema de la conversación. Realmente no tenía ganas de recordar eso, ya bastante duro fue contárselo a Tsubaki.

Repentinamente al muchacho le comenzó un ligero tic en un ojo y fue estremeciéndose. Sus armas se alejaron unos pasos, ya sabían lo que venía… lo vivieron esta mañana…

_ ¡Terrible! ¡No pudo haber sido peor! ¡Me desperté a las 8:01! ¡y cuando entré al baño algún maleante había olvidado doblar el papel de forma simétrica! ¡Y como si fuera poco Patty ensució toda la cocina comiendo su desayuno y dejó una mancha permanente en la pared!_ gritó mientras se frotaba desesperadamente la cabeza con sus manos intentando olvidar lo sucedido.

Las tres se le quedaron viendo con pena y con una gotita en la cabeza sin soltar una sola palabra, o por lo menos Liz y Maka, ya que Patty se echó a reír a carcajadas.

_ ¡Hola mortales!, ¡he venido a iluminarles el día!_ saludó energético como siempre Black Star, seguido por su arma.

_Hola_ saludaron Liz y Maka, ya que Kid estaba muy ocupado con una crisis existencial y Patty muy ocupada burlándose de él.

_¿Como están?_ preguntó amablemente Tsubaki, pero todos notaron que por más que haya preguntado en plural, se refería solo a Maka, por lo que los demás pararon la oreja y pusieron mucha atención a la respuesta de la chica.

Ella sonrió tristemente antes de bajar su mirada y responder.

_Un poco mejor… gracias_ prácticamente lo susurró, pero su voz estaba cargada de dolor.

_ Oi, ¿Dónde está Soul?_ preguntó el peliazul despreocupadamente mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

_Quien sabe…_ murmuró la rubia molesta desviando la mirada.

Los demás notaron la tensión en el ambiente y buscaron rápidamente un nuevo tema de conversación, por más estúpido o ridículo que fuera.

_Etto… ¿alguien sabe que diseccionaremos hoy?_ preguntó la pelinegra.

_ ¡Cierto! Hoy vi a ese maniático de Stein con un jaula enorme, de seguro debe ser un monstruo o algo así_ respondió su técnico.

_ ¡¿Que?! ¡¿un monstruo?! ¡Noo! ¡que miedo!_ gritó la mayor de las Thompson aterrada mientras se escondía detrás de Patty.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la clase sin dejar de hablar de cualquier otra cosa para distraer a su amiga, que estaba callada y parecía totalmente ajena a la conversación.

_Que asco… de seguro es una cosa horrible y asimétrica_ murmuró el shinigami mientras tomaban asiento.

_Muy bien, todos a sus lugares, hoy diseccionaremos uno de mis animales favoritos…_ murmuró Stein que ya se encontraba en su escritorio.

Junto al escritorio se encontraba una gran jaula con una manta encima. El profesor quitó la sábana y dejó al descubierto al pobre animal.

_Esta vez experimentaremos con un precioso y saludable oso polar_

Claro que muchos alumnos se quejaron, pero no les puso atención y se preparó diseccionar.

_Ahora… pongan atención… quiero que vean esto_ dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras acercaba el bisturí lentamente al pobre oso.

Pero repentinamente la puerta se abrió de golpe, y para sorpresa de todos, no era Black Star, sino Soul, quien llegaba tarde.

_Lamento mucho la tardanza_ se disculpó el recién llegado tomando grandes bocanadas de aire de tanto correr.

_¿Lo hacen a propósito?, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que interrumpirme cuando estoy a punto de diseccionar?_ murmuró Stein por lo bajo mientras le daba interminables vueltas a su tornillo intentando calmarse _ve a sentarte_ ordenó.

El muchacho obedeció, y ya no se molestaba más en seguir a Maka, simplemente se sentó con Kid y Black Star.

_¿Por que te tardaste tanto?_ preguntó extrañado el ninja.

_Porque siempre era Maka la que me despertaba, y como ahora ni me habla…_ explicó con un tono triste mientras la miraba de reojo.

_Bien, como estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran_ continuó Stein amenazando a Soul con la mirada _pongan atención_ terminó volviendo a mostrar esa sonrisa sádica y acercando el bisturí al pobre oso.

Comenzó a cortar por la zona del pecho, mientras se formaba una línea de sangre por donde pasaba el bisturí. Su pelaje blanco se fue tiñendo de rojo. Y la sonrisa del profesor se iba haciendo más grande y aterradora.

Para esas alturas ya muchos chicos se habían desmayado, y los que quedaban conscientes intentaban no vomitar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una música celestial los liberó de esa sala de torturas, nunca habían apreciado tanto el timbre del recreo. Muchos chicos salieron directo al baño a vomitar, después de todo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría soportar dos horas de disección con ese loco? ¿la respuesta? Los que no estaban poniendo atención. Como Kid, Maka, Black Star y sus armas.

Las hermanas Thompson y los dos técnicos habían acordado sacarle toda la información posible a los chicos en el recreo, asique pusieron en marcha su plan y se dividieron: los chicos con Soul y las chicas con Maka. Así si podían hacer hablar a alguno de ellos les avisarían a los demás.

La rubia desapareció de la vista de todos junto con Tsubaki. Ellas habían estado murmurando cosas con expresiones muy serias durante toda la clase. Sería una ardua tarea de búsqueda para las pistolas.

Por otro lado, no fue muy difícil encontrar al peliblanco, estaba sentado en la mesa de la cafetería con las manos sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza.

_¿Pudiste siquiera hablar con ella ayer?_ preguntó el shinigami tomando asiento frente al muchacho junto con el ninja.

_Un poco…_ murmuró sin levantar la vista.

_¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Qué te dijo?_ preguntó el peliazul.

_Me dijo "te odio" y luego se fue_ siguió murmurando con un tono inexpresivo de voz, pero sus amigos pudieron notar el deje de tristeza que transmitía.

_Pero… ¿Cómo fue que sucedió todo esto?_ insistió el shinigami _si supiéramos que fue lo que pasó por lo menos tendríamos alguna idea de cómo solucionarlo_

El albino suspiró y levantó la vista.

_¿En serio quieren saber?_ les advirtió.

Los dos asintieron y esperaron la respuesta de su amigo.

_Se los advierto… van a odiarme cuando termine de contarles lo que hice…_

_No te preocupes viejo, nada puede ser tan grave, ¡ya verás que el gran Black Star los reconciliará sin ningún problema! ¡Jajaja!_ soltó animadamente para tranquilizar a la guadaña.

Soul suspiró nuevamente y accedió a contarles.

_Esta bien…_

Flashback:

_Soul y Maka volvían al hotel, después de la que sería su última misión, aunque el destino nuevamente se puso en su contra, haciéndolos fallar y perder todas las almas como la última vez. No se habían hablado desde entonces, estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que parecían zombies. Pero tenían buenas razones, después de haber perdido las 99 almas otra vez por una estupidez ¿Quién no se deprimiría?. Maka casi se desmalló cuando se entero de que esa última alma no era de bruja, y Soul solo se quedo petrificado como un idiota. Aun no podían asimilarlo, ¿Cómo podían tener tanta mala suerte?. Se sentían terriblemente mal, sentían tristeza, enojo, impotencia, frustración, y se sentían como unos idiotas por no haberse dado cuenta antes._

_Ya en la habitación del hotel seguían reflexionando y sin decir palabra alguna, mirando a la nada. Soul se había metido en el baño a darse una ducha, era el que más sucio estaba, estaba lleno de sangre de la "bruja"._

_Salió solo con unos jeans y traía la camisa en la mano, y la situación no cambió mucho, Maka aun estaba atónita, sin moverse, sentada sobre su cama._

_Hasta que aun metida en sus pensamientos, murmuró para si misma._

__Esto no puede ser verdad…__

_Lo que sacó del trance a su compañero. Cuando regresó a la realidad y por fin pudo asimilar lo que pasaba, la impotencia y la tristeza desaparecieron, para ser reemplazados por mas ira y enojo._

__Maldición… pudiste haberme dicho que esa alma no era de bruja_ reclamó por lo bajo._

_Sacándola a ella también de su trance. Y al escuchar esas palabras de su arma se sintió peor, y dejo que la ira de apoderara de ella._

__Por si no lo notaste, estaba muy ocupada quitándome a ese maldito kishin de encima, tú fuiste el que se la comió sin preguntarme antes_ se defendió con un tono de molestia._

__Ese kishin no te hubiera atacado si te hubieras quedado donde te dije__

__Si me hubiera quedado ahí, ya estarías muerto __

__Eso es lo que tú crees, pude haberme encargado de ella yo solo y estaba listo para atacarla, pero te metiste justo en el medio y no solo arruinaste mi ataque, hiciste que el kishin te viera y arruinaste el plan__

__ ¡¿Disculpa?!, la única razón por la que me metí fue para desviar el ataque de la bruja, y luego te comiste su alma sin preguntarme, ¡ni siquiera me ayudaste a quitarme al kishin de encima!__

__¿Y de quien es la culpa? ¡fuiste tú la que se metió!__

__ ¡Fue por tu imprudencia! Y además fuiste TÚ el que se tragó su alma__

__ ¡Porque se suponía que era una bruja!, es más, ¿sabes que?, ya estoy harto, y tienes razón, cometí un error, cometí un error al escogerte como mi técnico__

_Esas palabras le dolieron mucho, era como si el filo de la guadaña le atravesara el corazón, nunca lo creyó capaz de decir algo así. Se quedó sorprendida por unos instantes hasta que volvió a la realidad, ya totalmente furiosa._

__ ¡Y yo cometí un error al escoger a un idiota como tu como mi arma!__

__ ¡De todos los técnicos que habían tenía que encontrarte a ti, una debilucha cerebrito que solo se queja!, ¡siempre tengo que estar protegiéndote!__

__ ¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!, ¡puedo defenderme sola, tu eres el que va por ahí haciendo tonterías, creyéndote súper cool cuando no eres más que un idiota imprudente!__

__ ¡Ya es suficiente!, no puedo creerlo… ¡¿Qué acaso no recuerdas las veces que me he sacrificado por ti?!_ concluyó señalando su cicatriz._

_Silencio… solo hubo silencio después de eso, y la voz de Soul hacía eco en la cabeza de la chica._

_Los dos se quedaron completamente paralizados y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Fue demasiado tarde para cuando el arma se dio cuenta de su error, y todo lo que hizo fue quedarse inmóvil, esperando alguna reacción de su compañera._

_Maka solo bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Su cabello le tapaba los ojos, asique Soul no pudo saber la expresión que tenía en ese momento. Aun en ese silencio interminable, ella dio media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta._

__ ¡Espera, Maka! Yo no quise…_ intentó disculparse, tomándola de la muñeca, pero ella se soltó inmediatamente de su agarre._

__ ¡No me toques!_ se detuvo. Luego agregó _ si tantas ganas tienes de cambiar de técnico, adelante, ¡renuncio! No quiero saber más nada de ti…suerte con tu nuevo técnico… seguramente no será tan débil como yo_ dijo antes de salir corriendo, derramando varias lagrimas que fueron perfectamente visibles para el peliblanco. _

__ ¡Maka!_ gritó mientras corría tras ella._

Fin del Flashback.

Los dos chicos se quedaron atónitos ante la explicación del arma. Nunca lo hubieran creído capaz de decir algo así. Sabiendo lo mucho que le afectaba a ella el recuerdo de esa cicatriz. Realmente había sido un golpe bajo.

_Pero… ¡¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?!_ preguntó Kid sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

_Precisamente, _no estaba pensando__ respondió más angustiado que antes. _de verdad, no saben cuánto me arrepien…_ no pudo terminar, ya que había sido mandado a volar de un golpe del ninja.

El shinigami miraba la escena tan atónito como los demás estudiantes, mientras el peliazul caminaba hasta donde había caído la guadaña y lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

_Lo siento, necesitaba desquitarme_ murmuró Black Star sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento en su voz, pero tampoco había odio.

Levantó el puño y volvió a golpearlo.

_Y ese fue por lo que le hiciste a Maka_ aclaró con el mismo tono serio.

Luego se acercó unos pasos, respiró hondo y volvió a poner su típica expresión de siempre.

_Bien, ¡ahora que has sido castigado por el gran Black Star, puede que haya una posibilidad de que Maka te perdone!_ dijo esta vez con su típico y arrogante tono de voz mientas le levantaba el pulgar con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que por muchas estupideces que haga, él siempre lo apoyará, aunque no sin antes darle su merecido castigo.

El albino se le quedó mirando desde el suelo bastante sorprendido por unos momentos, hasta que entendió el mensaje y dejó ver una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas, enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes mientras de ponía de pie.

_Gracias viejo_ murmuró guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

El shinigami se acercó a ellos también con una expresión más calmada, pero siempre con su semblante serio.

_Vamos Kid, ahora hay que hacer un milagro y convencer a Maka para que lo perdone_ anunció en ninja antes de salir de la cafetería seguido por los otros dos.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya frustradas de tanto intentarlo, las hermanas Thompson regresaron con los chicos.

_Vaya, si que se tardaron_ se burló el asesino.

_Oh, cállate_ respondió Liz fastidiada.

_¿Ya saben que pasó?_ les preguntó su técnico.

_No, Maka no dice ni una palabra, y cada vez parece mas triste_ respondió Liz.

_Bien, en ese caso yo voy a buscar a Soul, tu diles lo que pasó_ dijo Black Star antes de irse.

_ ¡¿Ustedes lo saben?!_ preguntaron las dos pistolas.

_Si, Soul nos lo contó en la cafetería…_ respondió apartando un poco la mirada.

_ ¡¿Y que pasó?!_ preguntó Liz.

_Miren, fue una discusión muy fuerte, y antes de contarles nada, quiero que me prometan que no van a enfadarse con Soul_

Las hermanas se quedaron pensando por un momento la advertencia de su técnico, ¿tan grave era como para llegar a odiarlo?.

Ellas asintieron y el shinigami procedió a contarles lo sucedido.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Algunos alumnos se habían reunido en los pasillos para ver el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo en el centro.

Kid y Black Star sosteniendo a Liz con todas sus fuerzas para que no asesinara al pobre chico que tenía en frente. Había sido un gran error por parte del ninja regresar con el albino justo en ese momento.

_ ¡Suélteme! ¡voy a matarlo!_ murmuraba Liz constantemente.

_ ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?! ¡regresen a clases ahora mismo o los disecciono!_ amenazó Stein furioso mientras se acercaba y disipaba el círculo de estudiantes.

_Bien, ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?! Ustedes deberían estar en clases, ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?!_ preguntó molesto.

Liz no muy contenta se soltó del agarre de los chicos y les dio la espalda.

_Nada, solo una pequeña discusión_ respondió Kid.

El profesor suspiró pesadamente mientras daba vueltas el tornillo de su cabeza.

_Vallan a clases ahora mismo antes de que me salga de control y mate a alguien, luego hablaremos sobre esto_ aclaró dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia el aula seguido por los demás.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez finalizada la clase, Stein citó a Soul para que le explicara lo sucedido. Cuando el muchacho terminó de narrarle la desastrosa misión y el desenlace de ésta transcurrieron algunos minutos de silencio, mientras que el profesor encendía un cigarro. Exhaló el humo lentamente y volvió a hablar.

_¿Cómo te lo digo…?, ¿sufres de algún problema mental o es que acaso tu cerebro no se terminó de formar cuando naciste?_ murmuró bastante serio.

_Ya lo sé, lo que hice no tiene perdón pero…_ hizo una pausa. Apretó sus puños fuertemente y miró a Stein muy decidido_ haré todo lo que sea necesario para recuperarla, nunca quise lastimarla_

El hombre se quedó en silencio unos momentos, observándolo fijamente antes de responder.

_Tal vez pueda hacer algo…_ murmuró.

_ ¡¿Enserio?!_ preguntó esperanzado.

_Si… pero necesito que los dos estén dispuestos a cooperar, además de que es muy arriesgado y nunca antes lo había puesto en práctica_

_Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer, si puedo recuperar la relación que tenía con Maka haré lo que sea_ dijo sin dudar en ningún momento.

El profesor sonrió levemente y exhaló el humo de su cigarro.

_Me agrada que seas así de decidido y que estés dispuesto a cooperar, pero como ya te dije, si esto no funciona, quedarán _peor _que ahora_ hizo una pausa al ver el ligero cambio en la cara del chico, ahora se podía percibir un aire de preocupación _tu sigue intentando disculparte, y si no funciona… veré si puedo probar mi… _experimento_ con ustedes_ anunció antes de salir.

"Experimento"

Esa palabra retumbaba en su mente.

"No importa, si es por ella estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea…" pensó antes de abandonar el aula mientras la noche caía sobre Death City.

CONTINUARA…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Finalmente les aclaré la duda XD**

**q tal el cap ?**

**no c... a mi no me terminó d convencer...**

**quienes odian a Soul despues d haberle echado n cara lo d la cicatriz a Maka ? XD**

**bueno, ahora la única duda q deben tener, s la del experimento... pobre Soul, no le espera nada bueno, va a pagar caro x su estupidez... wajaja XD**

**reviews onegai !! XD**


	4. Lazos espirituales

**Hola gente !!**

**jeje, veo q logré mucha variedad d opiniones con respecto a Soul con el cap anterior XD**

**algunas lo odiaron, otras simplemente c disgustaron pero no lo odiaron, y otras siguen amandolo XD**

**tambien pude ver q tienen grandes espectativas sobre el "experimento" d Stein...**

**descuiden, c sacaran la duda con este cap XD**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**4. Lazos espirituales... comienza la pesadilla**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde esa charla con Stein, y Maka seguía sin hablarle. Y como si fuera poco, se estaba volviendo loco, literalmente. El diablillo seguía molestándolo constantemente, aprovechando la ausencia de su compañera. Cada intento que el arma hacía para acercarse a ella resultaba en un total fracaso, por más que Kid y Black Star estén intentando ayudarlo. Las chicas por otro lado, dejaron de hablarle.

Pero a todo eso se le sumó un nuevo problema. Las demás técnicos del Shibusen se enteraron del asunto y todas peleaban entre ellas para hacer que Soul sea su arma. Lo seguían a todas partes, y si antes Maka estaba molesta solo porque intentaba acercarse, ahora estaba hecha una furia cuando intentaba sentarse con ella, ya que sus "amiguitas" lo seguían.

Definitivamente, estaba pagando muy caro su estupidez.

_ ¡Ya no lo soporto!, ¡dejen de seguirme! ¡¿Qué parte de NO, no entienden?!_ gritó Soul a su grupo de fans.

Pero eso no logró hacer que ninguna desistiera.

Por otro lado, los chicos solo podían observar con pena a su desdichado amigo.

_Pobre… hay que hacer que Maka vuelva con él como sea_ propuso Kid.

_ Si, sin Maka por aquí, ¡se está robando toda la atención!_ se quejó Black Star.

Mientras que sus armas estaban sentadas con Maka. Se podría decir que ese era el club "Odiamos a Soul" ya que ni siquiera Patty estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

El profesor finalmente entró a la clase y mandó a todos a sentarse. Maka se sentó con sus amigas, lo más alejada posible de Soul, como lo hacía recientemente. Aunque tampoco estaba tan lejos como para no poder oír lo que decía el albino.

Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo muy por lo bajo una discusión con el diablillo, y a juzgar por las cosas que murmuraba, el demonio estaba ganando.

La rubia sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho, ya que si ella estuviera con él, ese diablillo no estaría volviéndolo loco. Pero por otro lado, el odio que sentía hacia su antiguo compañero era demasiado fuerte, y no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo por ningún motivo después de lo que hizo. Él merecía sufrir… asique simplemente intentó ignorarlo.

Para suerte del peliblanco, su conversación con el demonio se vio interrumpida cuando llegó una de sus fans y se sentó a su lado. Era una chica pelirroja, de ojos purpura y usaba una blusa blanca y minifalda ajustada de color negro. Su cabello era largo y caía libremente por sus hombros, era bastante bonita, además de que para los gustos de Soul, la chica tenía un buen cuerpo.

_No lo entiendo…_ murmuró la chica mirándolo confundida.

_ ¿Eh?... ¿Qué cosa no entiendes?_ preguntó él también confundido, pero con un tono algo frío, dándole a entender que mantuviera distancia.

_Se supone que tu técnico te dejó, asique necesitas uno urgentemente… entonces, ¿Por qué nos rechazas a todas? ¿Hay alguna condición o algo para ser tu técnico?_ preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

_No la hay, yo solo acepto a una técnico_ respondió mientras miraba de reojo a su antigua compañera.

Éste comentario no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, ni por Liz, ni Tsubaki.

_Huy… mira, ¿no es tierno?... casi me da lástima… casi_ dijo al instante Liz sin quitarle la vista de encima a Maka, que estaba bastante sonrojada por el comentario de su ex-compañero.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la hora del almuerzo, Kid, Black Star y sus armas se reunieron para planear alguna estrategia milagrosa para lograr que Maka lo perdone, aunque a las chicas no les agradaba mucho la idea, después de todo, ellas también lo odiaban tanto que no lo querían ver ni en fotos.

_Vamos, no sean así, todos sabemos que lo que hizo Soul no fue lo más inteligente del mundo, pero mírenlo de éste modo: los dos están sufriendo. A Maka también le resulta difícil todo esto, ustedes que están con ella debieron haberlo notado ¿verdad?_ dijo Kid.

Las demás lo pensaron un momento antes de responder.

_De acuerdo, tienes razón, pero… ¿Cómo planeas arreglar las cosas?, Maka lo odia más que a su padre, y eso es mucho_ comentó Liz.

_¿Qué tal si los dejamos encerrados en un armario por 24 horas?_ propuso Black Star.

_ ¡¿Estás loco?! Maka aprovechará que no hay testigos para asesinarlo sin piedad_ respondió el shinigami.

_ ¡Yo la ayudo!_ dijo Liz entusiasmada mientras levantaba la mano.

_Ja, ja, muy graciosa_ la regañó su técnico.

_Vamos, chicas, es cierto, fue un idiota, pero está arrepentido, intenten perdonarlo_ pidió el peliazul. A lo que las chicas miraron enfadadas el piso, sin mucho interés en perdonarlo _¿Tsubaki?_ preguntó intentando hacerla razonar por lo menos a ella, que era la más comprensiva de todas.

_Lo siento, pero Soul-kun se lo buscó, y si voy a ayudar a que vuelvan a estar juntos es solo por Maka-chan_ respondió sin muchas ganas y sin despegar los ojos del piso ni quitar esa expresión de enfado de su rostro.

Era sumamente raro ver así a Tsubaki, hablando de esa manera tan fría, sin una pizca de su habitual tono dulce.

_Bien, ¿tenemos trato?_ preguntó Kid.

Ellas se miraron entre sí unos momentos, no muy convencidas de aceptar.

_Háganlo por Maka, ella también está sufriendo_ dijo Black Star para convencerlas.

Y pareció funcionar, ya que todas respiraron resignadas y aceptaron.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fue un muy largo recreo, repleto de intentos fallidos. Y al final, Maka terminó más molesta que antes.

Stein notó que las cosas entre ellos no mejoraban, asique finalmente decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, además de que ahora podría saber si su _experimento_ funcionaba o no.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando terminaron las clases, Stein citó a Soul y Maka para hablarles de algo importante. Esperó hasta que todos los alumnos salieran para hablar.

_Bien, ya no queda nadie, ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó Soul.

_ ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos la última vez?_ preguntó el profesor.

Soul se sobresaltó un poco.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿en serio?!_ preguntó emocionado, con su voz cargada de esperanza.

Maka por otro lado no entendía una sola palabra, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento.

_Si, ya le pedí permiso a Shinigami-sama y aprobó mi idea, asique, ahora podremos poner a prueba el _experimento__

_¿Qué?, un momento, ¿experimento?, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?_ preguntó la rubia molesta.

_Verán, ustedes son uno de los mejores equipos del Shibusen, y sería una lástima que terminaran así, asique tendrán que resolver sus diferencias y volver a estar juntos lo quieran o no_ explicó el profesor.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es esto?, se supone que uno es libre de dejar a su compañero si quiere_ reclamó Maka.

_Pues en este caso no, no podemos permitirnos perder a un equipo tan bueno. Tómatelo como una misión_ terminó explicando con una extraña y perturbadora sonrisa.

_ ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?_ preguntó el albino.

Stein se tomó su tiempo para exhalar el humo de su cigarro antes de contestar.

_La misión consiste en… hacer todo juntos_

Transcurrieron algunos minutos de silencio antes de que los dos alumnos estallaran.

_ ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_

_Lo que oyeron, como ahora Maka siente un profundo odio hacia ti, sus frecuencias de alma se desalinearon, asique el mejor método para sincronizarse nuevamente es conviviendo juntos a un nivel extremo, al punto que tengan que hacer todo juntos… TODO. Por supuesto que no tendrán privacidad, pero es la única manera. Esta misión terminará cuando logren sincronizarse adecuadamente, asique, si no les gusta, más les vale arreglar sus problemas lo antes posible_ finalizó completamente tranquilo, se notaba que ese no era su problema.

Nuevamente había un silencio sepulcral. Maka solo se limitó a mandarle una mirada asesina a Soul antes de comenzar a reclamar.

_ ¡No puede hacernos esto!_

_Claro que puedo, además, son ordenes de Shinigami-sama_ respondió antes de exhalar humo.

_P-p-p-pe-pero… pero… ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! ¡Esto es mandarme literalmente a la boca del lobo!, ¡¿Por qué no me pides que me tire de un acantilado?! Esa sería una muerte mucho menos dolorosa_ reclamó el arma entrando en pánico.

_Bueno, tú querías que los ayudara a volver a estar juntos, además, tú mismo me dijiste que estarías dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de volver con tu técnico, ¿recuerdas?_

_ ¡Aún así! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa así?! ¡Me va a matar!_ siguió reclamando mientras comenzaba a sudar frio al sentir la mirada asesina de la rubia.

_Por eso te dije que era demasiado arriesgado y peligroso_ respondió con el mismo tono calmado y un deje de burla en su voz. Definitivamente, lo estaba disfrutando. _bien, el entrenamiento comienza a partir de ahora. Si no lo logran o si se separan por un segundo, ambos serán expulsados… y luego los diseccionaré_ murmuró eso último de manera espeluznante. Así se aseguraba de que no le reclamarían más y aceptarían la misión _ah, por cierto, tal vez no lo hayan notado, pero les acabo de poner los _lazos espirituales__

_¿Lazos espirituales?_ preguntaron los dos con suma curiosidad.

_Si, es para asegurarme que no se separarán. Es una energia que los une y los obliga a estar juntos, como un lazo o una cadena que une sus almas, asique lo máximo que pueden separarse es un metro_

_ ¡¿QUE?!_ volvieron a exclamar los dos.

_N-no puede ser… es imposible que exista algo así, sino yo ya me hubiera enterado_ dijo Maka.

_Oh, ¿enserio?_ preguntó el profesor con un tono burlón _pues entonces ¿Por qué no lo intentas?, haz la prueba, intenta alejarte de Soul_

_Con gusto_ respondió antes de enviarle una mirada asesina al peliblanco y caminar unos cuatro pasos.

Pero repentinamente, sintió que era jalada por la espalda, ya no podía caminar más. Giró su cabeza para verificar que nadie la estaba sujetando, y efectivamente, eran los lazos espirituales. Eran ligeramente visibles a sus ojos. Estaban estirados al máximo. Suspiró molesta, ahora estaba literalmente, atada a la persona que más detestaba.

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jejeje... si alguien logro adivinar lo q Stein tenía planeado, ¡Felicidades!**

**para aquellas personas q les parecio poco lo q hizo Soul para conseguir el odio d Maka, me gustaria q me comentaran sus suposiciones d lo q pudo haber pasado antes d leer el tercer cap, o ideas d cosas peores q podria haber dicho o hecho Soul. Solo quiero asegurarme d tener mejores motivos x si algun dia hago algun otro fic parecido, y no c me ocurre nada mejor q escuchar sus ideas XD**

**cuento con ustedes para llegar a los 50 reviews XD**

**tal vez ahora me tarde un poco mas para actualizar xq volvi al infierno... ejemm... digo, empezaron las clases ¬¬ ¿cual s la diferencia...? ¡ah! si... las clases son peores ToT**

**reviews onegai !! XD**


	5. Conviviendo

**Hola gente !!**

**finalmente... despues d años !!**

**inner: fue solo una semana ¬¬**

**yo: pero para mi fueron años !! ToT**

**finalmente he salido d esta horrenda semana d examenes !! (bueno, n realidad solo me falta uno, pero s el martes, asiq estoy practicamente libre :D)**

**y para compensarlos x todo el tiempo q llevo sin actualizar, hoy s dia d subir nuevos caps !!**

**este s cortito, pero divertido XD**

**disfrutenlo !!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5. Aprendiendo a convivir... otra vez**

Había pasado solo un día, solo un día, y ya quería tirarse de un acantilado. Había sido el día más largo de su vida, y lo peor era que tendría que soportar muchos otros días como esos a menos que resuelvan sus problemas. Pero eso no era nada fácil, después de todo, no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo después de lo que él le dijo. Ninguna de sus peleas habían llegado tan lejos, y él nunca la había lastimado tanto. Tenía planeado ignorarlo el resto de su vida, pero su "querido" profesor tuvo que arruinar sus planes. Pero por el simple hecho de no poder separarse, no significa que tenga pensado dirigirle la palabra, podía con eso, lo ignoraría igual que siempre… o eso pensaba hasta que notó los _inconvenientes _de no tener privacidad. Al final, las únicas palabras que le dirigió fueron para gritarle: "¡eres un maldito pervertido!", seguido de un muy potente Maka-chop.

Caminaban a paso lento y sin ganas hacia la pizarra de misiones, donde se encontraban los demás. Maka irradiaba un inmenso odio. Estaba tan molesta y estresada que era capaz de matar al primer idiota que se le cruce en el camino. Mientras que Soul estaba atontado por el semerendo Maka-chop que recibió a la mañana por _espiar._

_ Ya nos enteramos… lo lamento mucho por ti, Maka, debe ser terrible_ habló Liz.

_Nada de "debe ser"… ES terrible…_ respondió ella irradiando ira.

_Vaya… me sorprende que sigas vivo_ saludó Black Star a su amigo.

_Si estoy vivo es de milagro… no sabes el golpe que recibí esta mañana…_ respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

_ ¡Pues tú te lo buscaste!, eso te pasa por espiar, maldito pervertido…_ le reclamó la rubia.

_ ¡¿Espiar?!_ exclamaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

_Por cierto… si no pueden separarse… ¿Cómo hacen para bañarse?_ preguntó Kid, con extrema curiosidad.

_No preguntes_ respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, solo que Maka furiosa, y Soul con la cara azul del miedo… esos Maka-chops ya lo habían traumatizado.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De regreso a casa, la tensión se hizo sentir más. En el Shibusen por lo menos podían distraerse, todos sus amigos estaban a su alrededor, pero ahora estarían ellos _solos_. Y ninguno quería volver a estar a solas con el otro después de la experiencia del día anterior.

Pero por otro lado, ahora que no podían separarse, el albino tenía más oportunidades de disculparse, pero por el momento era mejor dejar enfriar un poco las cosas, ya que conocía perfectamente el carácter de su compañera. Cuando ella se enojaba, era mejor no estar cerca, y mucho menos si eres el objetivo, asique debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía de ahora en adelante.

Llegaron sin dirigirse una sola palabra, cosa que puso más nervioso al peliblanco.

Maka fue a la cocina, o por lo menos lo intentó, hasta que sintió como los lazos espirituales le dificultaban la movilidad. Giró muy molesta su cabeza para mirar al chico antes de reclamarle.

_ ¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete!_

El muchacho sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza al ver la mirada asesina de su compañera, hasta que logró salir del shock momentáneo y asintió levemente para luego obedecerla. Si eso hacía que lo odiara un poco menos, él sería el chico más obediente del mundo.

Comenzaron a preparar la cena y el arma comenzó con su intento de "arreglar las cosas", poniéndose a cocinar el también, por lo que la ayudaba cortando algunas verduras mientras ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente. De vez en cuando sus manos se rozaban, y como reacción inmediata recibía un gruñido y una mirada asesina por parte de su compañera, viéndose obligado a desviar la mirada sumamente temeroso.

La cena transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral, y por supuesto que ninguno miraba al otro, Maka porque definitivamente, no quería verlo, y Soul, porque no quería seguir metiendo la pata, y sabía que recibiría una respuesta no muy amistosa por parte de la chica.

Pero si bien las cosas se habían vuelto tensas cuando llegaron, ahora empeoraron a un nivel extremo con lo que seguía después de la cena, lo mismo con lo que tuvieron que lidiar con la noche anterior: hora del baño.

_Si esta vez te atreves a mirar… te juro que no me va a temblar el pulso al momento de tomar un cuchillo y clavártelo en la garganta_ lo amenazó ella con un tono frio y severo de voz, antes de comenzar a desabotonarse la blusa.

El albino tragó sonoramente intentando no asustarse con esa amenaza e inmediatamente le dio la espalda. Pero lo que Maka no sabía era que él tenía una perfecta visión de sus actos gracias al espejo. Aún viéndole solo la espalda desnuda, ya sentía como su "soldadito" se emocionaba.

Ambos terminaron de desvestirse y entraron a la tina, pero hacía usar al chico todo el autocontrol que tenía para no abalanzarse sobre ella y hacerla suya en ese momento. Tenía la amenaza muy presente en su mente, pero ni esa amenaza ni todos los Maka-chops más dolorosos podrían impedir que echara rápidos vistazos al cuerpo de la rubia. Era instintivo, tenía que verla. Claro, ¿Qué chico no estaría dispuesto a espiar un poco teniendo a una chica desnuda a unos pocos centímetros de distancia?.

Veía como el agua recorría su delicado y femenino cuerpo, desde sus hombros, y se deslizaba lentamente hacia la cintura y las caderas, hasta volver a unirse con el agua de la tina. Pero sin duda, su descubrimiento más importante lo hizo la noche anterior, cuando notó que Maka no era para nada plana… y cuando recibió ese monstruoso Maka-chop en el momento en el que ella descubrió que él la miraba.

_V_amos, sabes que quieres hacerlo__ murmuró la voz del diablillo en su cabeza.

"Déjate de estupideces, no te metas, pequeño gusano" le respondió mentalmente.

__¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a engañarte?... sabes lo que quieres… y puedes tenerlo, solo mírala… tan indefensa, puedes tomarla ahora mismo y tener el control… la tomarías desprevenida y…__

" ¡Cállate!, yo no sería capaz de una cosa así ¡jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimarla!_"_

__¿Pues no te parece un poco tarde para decir eso?... a mí me parece que no te importó mucho lastimarla cuando le gritaste todo eso__ dijo el demonio con un tono burlón_._

La guadaña apretó los puños fuertemente. No permitiría que nadie volviera a lastimar a su técnico, ni siquiera él.

Salieron del baño para encarar el otro gran problema: la hora de dormir.

Habían acordado –usando muy pocas palabras, ya que Maka intentaba controlarse para no arrancarle la cabeza- que se turnarían por noche, una noche en el cuarto de él, otra en el cuarto de ella. Esta vez tenía que dormir en el cuarto de Soul. Cosa que no le agradó para nada a la técnico.

Pero al entrar, se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. Ella solo había entrado al cuarto de Soul para despertarlo por las mañanas, fuera de eso, era la primera vez que entraba a su cuarto para otra cosa, ¡y vaya "otra cosa"! nunca pensó que se vería obligada a dormir con él, pero no tenía opción. Comenzaba a sentir los nervios aumentando junto con su pulso al hacerse la idea de dormir con Soul. Antes de aquella pelea, no hubiera protestado para nada ante esa oportunidad, ya que se sentía atraída por él. Pero el muy idiota tuvo que arruinarlo todo, matando todo sentimiento de afecto que sentía hacia él.

_Eeh…_ murmuró el chico sin saber exactamente que decir para deshacer un poco esa atmósfera tensa que reinaba en la habitación mientras ellos estaban parados en la puerta.

_Si intentas pasarte de listo… te mato_ lo amenazó la rubia, con un tono de voz tan cargado de ira, que dejaba en claro que estaba dispuesta a estrangularlo.

Soul tragó saliva sonoramente antes de entrar con ella a _la cama._

__Jaja, ¿y que me dices ahora?__ preguntó el diablillo con un tono burlón.

"Te dije que no te metas, pequeño renacuajo"

__Yo solo te aconsejo hacer lo que grita tu subconsciente_ _

"Eres tan molesto… ¿Qué nunca puedes callarte?" le dijo con desgano.

__Eres tú el que no se calla, no tienes idea de lo molesto que es tener que soportar las __fantasías __de un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas__

"¡Cállate!, y si tanto te molesta, ¿para qué espías mi subconsciente?"

__Oh, créeme que no necesito espiarlo para saber lo que pasa por tu retorcida cabeza, lo piensas tan fuerte que es como si lo estuvieras gritando. Yo solo te doy un consejo para que te conformes y dejes de molestarme: la tienes, tómala__

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero una voz puso fin a su discusión mental.

_Soul…_ lo llamó la chica.

Giró su cabeza al lado izquierdo de la cama –que era donde ella estaba- para encontrarse con una Maka bastante fastidiada.

_Estas rojo… ¿se puede saber en qué demonios estás pensando?, maldito pervertido_

_ ¡¿Eh?!... ehh… no, en nada_

_Mas te vale… ya sabes lo que sucederá si te atreves a hacerme algo_

_Oh, vamos Maka, tenemos que reconciliarnos para que esto termine y tu no pones de tu parte, ¿Qué nunca has oído el dicho "hagamos el amor y no la guerra"?_

Claro que de inmediato recibió un Maka-chop tan fuerte que por poco le revienta la cabeza. Pero por lo menos ahora la chica estaba satisfecha, no tendría que permanecer alerta toda la noche, ya que con ese golpe lo había dejado inconsciente por lo menos por un par de días.

CONTINUARA…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Q les ha parecido el cap ? XD**

**halagos ? amenazas ? todo c vale XD**

**x cierto, los invito a pasar a mi perfil y leer los summarys d mis futuros fics, ya q tengo un pequeño problema... ¡no puedo elegir! quiero escribir todos, pero no puedo T.T**

**x eso necesito q voten para ver con cual empiezo XD**

**reviews !!... y voten !! XD**


	6. Cerca

**Hi !!**

**hoy me dejaron poca tarea, asiq puedo actualizar ^^**

**ya estamos a un cap d terminar.**

**no los entretengo más, nos leemos abajo ! XD**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**6. Más cerca del perdón**

Sintió un profundo dolor de cabeza que lo hizo regresar a la realidad y abrir los ojos.

Era de mañana. Miró el reloj…

Demasiado temprano todavía.

Por momentos veía las cosas dobles y se mareaba… Maka realmente estaba muy molesta, no se contuvo para nada con ese golpe.

Bajó su mirada para encontrarla durmiendo muy tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

Se veía tan tranquila… lástima que cuando está despierta es una fiera. Aunque no la culpaba, después de todo, ella tenía razón.

Ahora tenía que idear la forma de reconciliarse, cosa difícil tomando en cuenta el rencor proveniente de ella.

Suspiró pesadamente. La única forma que se le ocurría era una extrema, y sabía que si metía la pata en eso, terminaría aún peor. Además de que no quería que su diablillo se saliera con la suya. Debía encontrar otro método… por más que le gustara mucho el que había pensado.

Pero no tardó en notar un _pequeño_ problema. Gracias a su diablillo, había estado soñando con _cosas_ inapropiadas, y su cuerpo había reaccionado ante _esos_ sueños.

__Jaja, parece que alguien estará en problemas cuando la pequeña fiera despierte__ se burlaba el diablillo en su cabeza.

"Oh, vamos, ¡dame un respiro!, ¿apenas es de mañana y ya me estás molestando?" le reclamó "además, soñé con… con… con _eso_ por tú culpa"

__¿Por mi culpa?... escucha muchachito… tu sueñas lo que quieres soñar, y ya que no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo en la realidad, intentas satisfacerte en tu sueños… asique no me cuplés por tus sueños húmedos_ _se burló el demonio.

El albino le habría contestado, pero justo en ese momento, el mayor problema se hizo realidad… Maka comenzaba a despertarse.

Y lo peor era que no solo _esa_ parte de su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el sueño. Una de sus manos estaba situada en un lugar que ningún chico debería tocar a menos de querer morir descuartizado.

_ ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO, MALDITO DEPRAVADO?!_ reaccionó ella al despertar y no solo sentir una extraña humedad bajo las sábanas, sino que también encontrarse una mano tocando una _zona_ privada.

El chico se levantó como un rayo de la cama, alejándose lo más posible de ella, hasta que sintió un tirón en todo su cuerpo que le impedía avanzar más… ya estaba comenzando a odiar los lazos espirituales.

Se giró temeroso para enfrentar la furia de Maka.

_Yo… yo… puedo explicarlo…_ balbuceó.

_Más te vale…_ murmuró molesta, preparando su libro para atacar, acercándose peligrosamente.

_Pues… yo… espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese libro?... espera… ¡Espera!... ¡Nooo!_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ ¡Finalmente se terminó la sesión de torturas! Ahora… ¡comida comida comida!_ festejaba Black Star.

_ ¡Oye! ¡si vas a estar gritando como un animal por ahí, por lo menos toma los cubiertos simétricamente!_ lo regañó Kid.

_ Oh, por favor, no van a empezar una estúpida pelea por la simetría ahora ¿verdad?_ preguntó enfadada Liz.

_ ¡Siiiii! ¡pelea, pelea!_ animaba Patty.

_ ¡¿Acabas de llamar "estúpida" a la simetría?!_ estalló el shinigami con una venita sobresaliéndole por el enojo.

_Oigan…_ los llamó Tsubaki.

Pero al parecer estaban muy ocupados discutiendo sobre la simetría y hacían tanto ruido que nadie la oía.

_ ¡Oigan!_ volvió a insistir.

Todos guardaron silencio y volvieron a ver a Tsubaki sorprendidos.

Ella se aclaró ligeramente la garganta intentando disimular.

_Etto… ¿no creen que deberíamos hacer algo?_ preguntó señalando discretamente a Soul y Maka, que se encontraban en una esquina.

Ya que no podían separarse, se habían dado la espalda. La chica con los brazos cruzados, observando molesta algún punto de la pared. Y del otro lado Soul, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos y una cara demacrada, sin mencionar el ojo morado.

_Vaya… que salvaje…_ murmuró Black Star al ver el estado en el que había dejado a su amigo.

_Ah, si, como si Soul fuera un santo. Habrá tenido sus razones_ la defendió Liz.

Nuevamente, comenzaron las discusiones entre los dos bandos, hasta que fueron detenidos, esta vez por Kid.

_¿No sería mejor preguntarles lo que sucedió?_ sugirió después de una larga discusión que se llevó casi todo el recreo.

Cinco minutos después…

_...Asique… eso fue lo que pasó…_ terminó de contar el albino ligeramente sonrojado y lo más lejos de Maka que le permitían llegar los lazos espirituales.

_Ese diablillo sí que te está haciendo la vida miserable…_ lo compadeció el shinigami.

_Aún así, ella no tendría por qué haberte atacado de esa manera tan brutal_ se quejó el ninja.

_Yo creo que es la reacción natural de cualquiera ¿no?_ le aclaró el arma antes de suspirar _pero sin duda lo peor que pudo haberme hecho Stein fue quitarme la privacidad… es precisamente por eso que Maka me masacra tanto todos los días_

Habrían seguido con su plática de no ser interrumpidos por Stein, quien envió a Soul y Maka con Shinigami-sama.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ ¡Holas! ¡Holitas!_ saludó alegremente el Dios de la muerte una vez entraron los chicos.

_Hola Shinigami-sama_ saludaron los dos al unisonó.

_He oído que no les va muy bien con la misión que les dio Stein-kun_ dijo algo desilusionado.

_Precisamente de eso quería hablar_ dijo Maka _ya no soporto esto, no puedo seguir unida a este maldito depravado_ terminó molesta señalando a Soul.

_ ¡Oye!_ se quejó él.

_Entonces explícame lo de ésta mañana_ respondió furiosa, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura.

El albino se quedó de piedra, balbuceando cosas inentendibles mientras era fulminado por la mirada de la chica.

_ Chicos, chicos_ los llamó Shinigami-sama aplaudiendo un par de veces con sus enormes manos para llamar la atención _no peleen, eso solo les traerá más problemas_

Ellos asintieron algo apenados.

_Bien, los llamaba para darles una nueva misión. Es en Noruega, tienen que derrotar a un kishin que se ha estado comiendo a los niños. Deben partir lo más pronto posible_ anunció el dios de la muerte.

Ellos asintieron y salieron tras hacer una pequeña reverencia.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al llegar al hotel, suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron dos camas. Finalmente algo de privacidad, y lo mejor era que estaban bastante cerca una de la otra, por lo que los lazos espirituales no les estorbarían.

Pero aún así no podían escapar del _otro_ problema… la hora de bañarse.

Que por cierto, terminó con un Soul semiinconsciente y con pérdidas importantes de sangre debido a hemorragia nasal y un muy fuerte Maka-chop.

También incrementó el mal genio de Maka, a esas alturas ya estaba a punto de asesinarlo… y ganas no le faltaban.

Y mientras caminaban por el bosque, buscando al kishin, la chica no le dirigió una sola palabra.

_Vamos Maka, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir ignorándome?_ le reclamó frustrado.

_Hmp_ murmuró mientras volteaba su cabeza a otro lado molesta.

El albino suspiró. Ése sería un laaargo día.

Pero un ruido los sacó de sus pensamientos. Voltearon y se encontraron con algunos árboles derribados. Desde el interior del bosque, en las sombras, se aproximaban unos pasos junto a una risa aterradora.

De entre los árboles comenzó a salir un kishin azul con forma de hiena. Medía unos dos metros, era más bien del tamaño de un caballo. Comenzó a reír nuevamente de manera burlona, como lo hacen las hienas.

_Que lástima… y yo que quería la carne suave de un niño… bueno, me conformaré con ustedes, los adolescentes no tienen la carne tan dura como los adultos_ habló la hiena.

Soul inmediatamente tomó la forma de una guadaña y cayó sobre las manos de su técnico, pero al entrar en contacto, ella sintió una descarga eléctrica que le quemaba las manos. Ahogó un grito sin mucho éxito mientras soltaba involuntariamente a su arma.

_Demonios…_ murmuró la guadaña.

Ella mantenía fija su vista en sus manos, que a pesar de llevar guantes sufrió unas quemaduras bastante dolorosas.

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¿y así planean derrotarme?, veo que el Shibusen está teniendo escases de personal si envían a unos mocosos incompetentes a luchar conmigo_ se burló el monstruo.

Ella lo miró con odio unos momentos, hasta que el kishin hizo su próxima jugada.

Aulló como un lobo, y de entre los árboles, aparecieron otras hienas –normales- que los rodearon mientras soltaban algunas risas propias de su especie.

_Bien mis queridas mascotas, pueden devorarlos si quieren, ya perdí el interés_ anunció el monstruo.

A lo que las hienas obedecieron y saltaron sobre la chica.

Ella cerró los ojos con miedo, esperando el ataque. Pero justo en ese momento, su compañero regresó a su forma humana y con el filo de su hoja ahuyentó a algunas para luego tomarla de la mano y huir lo más rápido que le daban las piernas.

Se alejaron hasta que las hienas les perdieron el rastro y se ocultaron en una pequeña cueva que pasaba fácilmente desapercibida. Se desplomaron en el piso para recobrar el aliento.

_¿Cómo están tus manos?_ le preguntó el arma.

_Déjame, estoy bien_ le contestó enfadada mientras daba media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Soul suspiró pesadamente. No tenía caso, estaba claro que no lo perdonaría.

_Maka, intenta dejar tu odio hacia mí a un lado, aunque sea solo por ahora, sino no podemos salir de ésta_ intentó hacerla recapacitar.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella.

_Maka_ volvió a llamarla algo irritado.

Pero al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a contestarle, no le quedó otra opción. Suspiró pesadamente, rogando al cielo para que su plan funcione. Con un rápido movimiento la tumbó lo más suavemente posible en el piso mientras se posicionaba sobre ella para no dejarla escapar.

_ ¡¿Q-que crees que est…?!_ comenzó a reclamarle completamente sonrojada, pero fue callada con un repentino y algo brusco beso.

De hecho, ni siquiera volvió a moverse. Por alguna extraña razón, todo su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado y su mente comenzó a volar. Sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica que recorría su pecho, que provenía de su alma, indicando que volvía a conectarse con la de Soul. ¿Esa era la clave?, no estaba segura, en este momento no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera Soul.

Se separaron al sentir la falta de aire y contemplaron los ojos del otro mientras respiraban agitadamente.

Maka sentía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Y se puso aún más nerviosa al ver como su arma se acercaba nuevamente a sus labios. Ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que el beso callera sobre su cuello.

Él se separó confundido y algo desilusionado.

_C-creo que con eso es suficiente… nuestras almas se conectaron un poco, ya puedo usarte sin electrocutarme_ aclaró sonrojada.

_Si… tienes razón, con eso es suficiente…_ murmuró desilusionado antes de levantarse.

Ella también se puso de pie y salió junto con su arma en su forma de guadaña. Efectivamente, ya podía usarlo sin electrocutarse.

Eso ya era algo, pero ahora se preguntaba… ¿Cómo podría reconciliarse por completo?... solo se le ocurría una opción, y no le agradaba mucho que digamos…

CONTINUARA…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eso s todo x ahora XD**

**los resultados d las votaciones están así:**

**Magia VS Guadaña: 5**

**Confused Love: 2**

**Black Diamond: 5**

**Stigma del Apocalipsis: 3**

**y hace poco agregué un nuevo fic a la lista "I kill my heart" y podrán votar x él a partir d éste momento XD**

**tambien necesito q desempaten Magia VS Guadaña y Black Diamond.**

**reviews onegai !!**


	7. Todo tiene arreglo

**Konichiwa !!**

**despues d tanto tiempo, les traigo el ultimo cap !!**

**espero q lo disfruten XD**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**7. Todo tiene arreglo**

_ ¡Buen trabajo!, me alegra saber que ya se están llevando mejor_ los felicitó Shinigami-sama del otro lado del espejo.

"¿Llevarse mejor?, si claro" pensó sarcásticamente la rubia. Aunque la verdad era que desde aquel beso, se sentía extraña cerca de su compañero y la furia y el odio que sentía hacia él, eran reemplazados por una extraña sensación que no sabía cómo descifrar. Era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando le gustaba permanecer a su lado.

Estaba comenzando a perdonarlo sin darse cuenta, pero eso no era todo…

Estaba comenzando a _enamorarse_… otra vez.

_Bien, eso es todo, regresen cuanto antes_

_Si, Shinigami-sama_ respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de que la comunicación se cortara y el vidrio tomara el mismo aspecto normal de antes.

_Andando_ dijo ella en un fingido tono cortante.

El albino sonrió para sus adentros. Era la primera vez que ella iniciaba una conversación con él sin insultos o amenazas… eso ya era un gran avance.

Aunque de camino a Death City no se hablaron en ningún momento, ya que la chica intentaba evitar a toda costa la mirada del arma, y él por su parte, no quería arruinar el avance que había logrado.

Al llegar, se dirigieron directamente al apartamento.

"Ahora o nunca" pensó el peliblanco una vez dentro de su hogar.

_Maka…_ la llamó. No sabía exactamente como decírselo sin morir en el intento, pero después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, era la única opción que tenían para arreglar las cosas.

_Que_ le respondió con un tono cortante. Por más que intentara parecer fría y distante, no estaba segura de poder mantener esa falsa fachada por mucho mas tiempo. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que su sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, delatándola.

Él empezó a sudar frio, preparándose para lo que venía.

_Creo que… tengo una idea para reconciliarnos y restablecer nuestra relación arma-técnico_ comentó intentando ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz.

Y efectivamente, el sonrojo no tardó en llegar. Ya sabía perfectamente a que se refería, lo había comprobado con ese beso, y si con un beso podían conectar sus almas lo suficiente como para no quemarse al sostenerlo, sin duda lo que deberían hacer para restablecer la conexión entre sus almas era…

_N-no puedes estar hablando enserio… t-tiene que haber otra forma, estoy segura_ murmuró roja a más no poder.

El chico se quedó embobado observándola. Se veía hermosa cuando se sonrojaba.

_Pero podríamos intentarlo…_ murmuró inconscientemente sin pensar. Solo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando fue demasiado tarde.

Ella lo miró molesta y completamente ruborizada antes de responderle.

_ ¡Eres un pervertido!_ gritó lanzándole un libro que logró esquivar.

_Solo lo digo porque es la única solución que le veo, sino ya hubiera pensado en otra cosa_ se defendió.

_Bien, entonces te lo advierto… si te atreves a tocarme… _te mato__ murmuró eso último con un tono tétrico y macabro que espantaría hasta a las brujas.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cerca de la tarde se sentaron en el sofá a ver una película, que Maka había aceptado ver con él para intentar recuperar su relación, aunque lo que en verdad quería era pasar un rato con él.

Solo era una excusa para distraer sus mentes, por lo que ni se fijaron en que canal estaba la tele.

Estaban dando una película de terror.

Soul sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué podía ser mejor? Él adoraba las películas de terror. Mientras que Maka se ponía cada vez más nerviosa a medida que llegaban a la parte de miedo. Hasta que sucedió…

_ ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ gritó asustada antes de abrazar a su compañero y ocultar su rostro en su fuerte y bien formado torso.

Él sonrió aún más. Por eso adoraba las películas de terror. Disimuladamente la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y la apegó más a su cuerpo. A ella no pareció disgustarle, mas bien, se aferró con más fuerza a él… claro que también tenía que ver con los gritos desgarradores de la película, pero eso al albino no le importaba.

Ella por otro lado, se sentía cómoda en sus brazos, era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando él solía molestarla con películas de miedo solo para que ella lo abrazara asustada, aunque no se quejaba. Extrañaba la sensación de sus protectores brazos rodeándola y apegándola a su cuerpo. Tendrían una perfecta atmosfera romántica de no ser por los gritos y gruñidos de zombies de la película.

_Cambia el canal, cambia el canal_ pidió asustada, pegada a su pecho.

La guadaña obedeció y pasó al siguiente canal, donde daban otra película.

La rubia suspiró aliviada al ver que no se trataba de una de terror. Mientras que Soul bufó molesto… odiaba las películas románticas.

Los protagonistas se dieron un fogoso beso antes de tumbarse en la cama…

Repentinamente el albino tuvo una brillante idea, tal vez las películas románticas no eran tan malas…

_Oye Maka… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo mismo…?_ preguntó con un tono pícaro.

Ella, que aún se encontraba abrazándolo, levantó su cabeza completamente sonrojada para verlo a los ojos y comenzar a reclamarle, aunque no pudo hacerlo, ya que el chico tomó posesión de sus labios tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Había quedado paralizada. Le sorprendió lo repentino del beso, asique le costó un poco concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Debía detenerlo, no estaba dispuesta a llegar a_ esos_ extremos… o por lo menos de eso intentaba convencerse mientras su cerebro aún pudiera procesar la información racionalmente.

Demasiado tarde… el lado racional de su cerebro quedó apagado, para permitirle disfrutar el momento y dejarse llevar.

Lentamente, el chico la fue tumbando en el sofá, de manera que quedó sobre ella, sin deshacer el beso.

Siguió besándola hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Solo el tiempo suficiente para respirar unas pocas veces antes de volver a besarla desesperadamente.

Nunca se había sentido así. Finalmente su sueño se había hecho realidad y no solo la estaba besando, ella también le correspondía, cosa que nunca imaginó después de lo que hizo.

La necesitaba, la deseaba, era como su droga personal, cada vez que probaba un poco de ella necesitaba más.

Los deseos del chico se volvían más exigentes, al igual que el beso. Intentó tantear el terreno introduciendo su lengua, esperando la reacción de la chica. Tal vez fue demasiado rápido, ya se esperaba un Maka-chop, o un golpe aún peor. Pero en lugar de eso, sintió como su técnico se tensó por unos instantes, para luego unirse ella también, jugando con la lengua de su arma.

Sonrió para sus adentros al saber que era correspondido y colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla sonrojada de su compañera.

Ella por otro lado llevó tímidamente sus manos hasta su blanco cabello para dejar suaves y tímidas caricias. Se sentía muy avergonzada, ella no tenía experiencia, nunca había tenido novio, y no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, o como lo estaba haciendo.

Volvieron a separarse para recuperar el aliento e intercambiar algunas miradas. Ella estaba sonrojada a más no poder, y apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con los del peliblanco, desvió la mirada rápidamente.

El chico no entendía su reacción. ¿Es que aún seguía molesta? Eso no tenía sentido, sino no le hubiera correspondido el beso.

Con una de sus manos, la tomó suavemente del mentón y la obligó a girar su rostro, de modo que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente.

_¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó confundido.

Ella se ruborizó todavía más.

_Es que… yo… yo…_ tartamudeaba sin saber exactamente cómo explicarlo _yo… me da mucha pena…_ desvió la mirada nuevamente, totalmente avergonzada.

_¿Qué te da pena?_ preguntó más confundido.

_E-es que… no se… si lo estoy haciendo bien… yo… nunca antes había estado con alguien de ésta forma…_ confesó apenada en un susurro apenas audible.

Él dejó mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

_Je, entonces ahora puedo jactarme de que te robé tu primer beso_ murmuró victorioso.

_ ¡Soul!_ protestó sonrojándose más, si era posible.

_Jeje, descuida, lo estás haciendo muy bien… tanto que me cuesta creer que ésta sea tu primera relación_ murmuró con un tono de burla.

Ella le reprochó con la mirada, pero ahora no parecía estar para nada molesta con él.

El arma volvió a besarla, esta vez con más confianza, mientras que ella enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos y se aferraba a su cuello.

No pasó mucho hasta que el chico quiso ir más lejos. Colocó una mano sobre una de sus esbeltas y suaves piernas, depositando suaves caricias, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a los muslos.

Se detuvo allí. Por más que quería hacerlo, no debía avanzar más, considerando que era la primera vez de Maka. No quería ponerla más nerviosa.

A duras penas quitó su mano de la pierna de la chica para acariciar su delicada cadera. Pero nuevamente, sus deseos fueron más fuertes y lentamente, su mano se fue escabullendo entre la ropa, hasta tocar su piel.

Ella se estremeció ante el contacto. Pero era una sensación agradable. Su mano era cálida y le encantaban las caricias que le dejaba. Sentía pequeños escalofríos y algunas cosquillas cuando le acariciaba la cintura, pero empezó a preocuparse cuando comenzó a subir y tocar la tela del sostén.

La guadaña se regañó mentalmente antes de sacar su mano de ahí. Debía controlarse e ir más despacio, no quería arruinar las cosas ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

Lentamente, fue quitándole el chaleco amarillo y la corbata. Ella no pareció molestarse, por lo que desabrochó algunos botones de la blusa, dejando al descubierto una parte del sostén.

Un repentino calor comenzó a invadirlo, por lo que se deshizo de su chaqueta y su camisa. Pero al hacerlo, no tuvo en cuenta un pequeño problema…

Su compañera bajó la mirada dolida al ver la cicatriz… que fue precisamente lo que ocasionó esa pelea.

El chico depositó un rápido beso en sus labios para llamar su atención.

_Escucha, fui un estúpido por decir eso. No lo dije apropósito, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo… créeme que lo siento_ se disculpó mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en ella _esta estúpida cicatriz no me importa para nada, me haría mil más con tal de protegerte, mientras tu estés a salvo, nada me importa, y daría con gusto mi vida por ti si fuera necesario…_ murmuró con una voz cargada de arrepentimiento mientras besaba su mano.

_Soul…_ murmuró sonrojada. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

_Tú vales más que cualquier cosa para mí, te amo más que a mi vida…_ siguió murmurando contra su piel.

Tal vez él no lo notó, pero ella si puso mucha atención cuando dijo "te amo", sonrojándose todavía más.

Ahora fue ella quien lo rodeó por el cuello y lo besó.

Su arma por otro lado, continuó desabrochando los botones de la blusa de la chica. Al terminar, también se deshizo de la prenda, dejándole solo su falda y su ropa interior.

Antes de continuar con las prendas, le soltó el pelo, dejándola más hermosa a su vista. Siempre le había parecido más bonita cuando llevaba el pelo suelto, y se lo decía indirectamente, en sus burlas, por eso la molestaba en ocasiones con su peinado, y sonreía victorioso cuando lograba su objetivo y ella se soltaba el pelo.

La falda y los pantalones no tardaron en caer al suelo junto con el resto de la ropa. Ahora solo quedaba la ropa interior.

Él dejó de besar sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello, haciéndola suspirar agitadamente en el proceso.

Con una de sus manos continuó el recorrido que había dejado pendiente por las piernas de la chica, hasta llegar a la _zona_ que quería. Comenzó rozándola lentamente con sus dedos, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre la tela, acariciándola sutilmente para no ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y haciéndola soltar pequeños gemidos que incrementaban el ego del muchacho.

La rubia por otro lado, le acarició ligeramente su espalda con una mano, mientras que la otra seguía jugando con sus blancos cabellos que tanto le encantaban.

Soul volvió a besarla en los labios, al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano de _esa zona_ que tanto deseaba, para intentar quitarle el sostén. Nunca entendió como funcionaban esas cosas ni como hacían para ponérselas.

Era una dura batalla, entre un pedazo de tela y una guadaña.

Hasta que al fin el chico perdió la paciencia y terminó transformando su brazo en la hoja de la guadaña para deshacerse de su enemigo: un mísero pedazo de tela que le impedía deleitar sus ojos con la belleza de su compañera.

La prenda cayó al suelo, sumándose a las otras que habían sido desterradas de los cuerpos de los jóvenes.

Se separó un poco para observarla detenidamente. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los pechos de la chica. De tantas veces que se burlaba diciéndole plana… ahora se arrepentía, ya que le acababa de demostrar todo lo contrario. Sus ojos continuaron su recorrido por su cintura y las caderas, hasta toparse con la última prenda, que no tardó en unirse a las demás en el piso.

Ahora si… sus ojos estaban satisfechos ante la imagen de la chica que tenía debajo de él.

Se sintió cohibida al ser tan observada e instintivamente cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos, sonrojándose más en el proceso.

El albino rió un poco ante las acciones de su técnico antes de tomarla de las manos y colocarlas a cada lado de su cabeza.

_No tienes por que hacer eso… eres perfecta así como estás_ le susurró en el oído antes de morderle juguetonamente el lóbulo, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido al tiempo que se estremecía.

A todo el desastre de ropa que habían dejado en la sala, se les sumó la ropa interior del chico.

Soul volvió a entrelazar sus manos con las de ella mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios para recuperar la atmosfera romántica, antes de comenzar a _entrar_ en ella de manera lenta. Intentaba ser lo más cuidadoso posible y no ser brusco para no lastimarla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Maka no pudo evitar contener un pequeño grito adolorido mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, tratando inútilmente de retener las lágrimas. Se aferró a las manos del chico con una fuerza brutal, intentando liberar un poco el dolor, pero era inútil. Ella era virgen, por lo que no habían muchas cosas que hacer, más que esperar a que se le pasara el ardor.

El peliblanco volvió a besarla lo más delicadamente que pudo en sus labios, intentando consolarla, hasta que sintió que ella dejaba de presionar sus manos y sus apenas audibles sollozos se calmaban.

Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos y verificar si se encontraba bien, preguntándole con la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. Ella asintió ligeramente, ignorando el dolor aún presente.

El arma se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y depositó un beso en su frente antes de limpiarle las lágrimas con una mano para volver a entrelazarlas al instante.

Comenzó a moverse de manera lenta. Estaba siendo bastante precavido y controlaba el rostro de su compañera en busca de algún gesto de dolor para detenerse llegado al caso, ya que sabía muy bien que a ella todavía le dolía.

Al ver que todo estaba bien, soltó una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla y apoderarse de sus labios nuevamente, mientras que ella lo rodeaba por el cuello.

No pasó mucho para que el beso se viera interrumpido por los gemidos de la chica. Pero esta vez eran gemidos de placer, que estaban volviéndolo loco. No solo se había vuelto adicto a sus sonrisas, sus ojos, su cabello, sus caricias y sus besos, ahora se le agregaba a la lista los gemidos. Y lo que más le gustaba era saber que él le ocasionaba esos gemidos.

Comenzó a besar su cuello a medida que los gemidos de la chica aumentaban. Lo estaba disfrutando, pero lo más importante para él en ese momento, era hacerla feliz, y quería que ella también lo disfrutara, por lo que comenzó a embestirla más fuerte, haciéndola gemir más.

Continuó manteniendo el ritmo y aumentándolo de vez en cuando, hasta que el cansancio se hizo notar, principalmente en Soul, que volvió a centrar su atención en los dulces labios de _su_ chica.

No pasó mucho tiempo para llegar al clímax. Ella tembló y se aferró a él. Era una sensación maravillosa, estaban tocando el cielo con sus manos, junto a la persona que amaban.

Él cayó rendido a su lado, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y se encontraban bañados en sudor y bastante sonrojados. Ella no tardó mucho en caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, completamente agotada.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él para depositar un beso de buenas noches en su frente. Pensó por un momento en llevarla hasta su cuarto y dormir allí con ella, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Ni modo, esta noche tendrían que dormir en el sofá.

Pero por lo menos habían solucionado su problema y habían hecho las paces… y algo más…

Siempre le habían gustado las reconciliaciones, y ahora sin duda le gustarían más. Además, finalmente le había visto el lado bueno a las películas románticas, debía asegurarse de ver más de esas con Maka de ahora en adelante.

FIN

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Uff...**

**finalmente terminó !! :D**

**lamento mucho si el cap quedo feo, pero sq lo hice hace mucho, y me cuesta mucho trabajo editarlo T-T**

**grax a todos los q han seguido mi fic !! :D**

**a todos los q me dejaron reviews y tambien a los q solo leyeron XD**

**nos leemos n Magia VS Guadaña=¿Amor? XD**

**seria mucho pedir algunos reviews x el ultimo cap ? XD**


End file.
